Amor sobre ruedas (Editado)
by KkKobato0o
Summary: Sakura, una chica prodigio que conocerá lo que es vivir tras años de estar encerrada. Tendrá que irse a Japón, en donde conocerá a personas nuevas, conocerá la realidad y que para personas como Syaoran Li, cada día es una batalla.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Card Captor es propiedad de las CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía así que no PLAGIAR.**

 **Esta historia la escribí hace años, apesar de tener una redacción y una ortografía horrible, en el fondo siempre me gustó, es por eso que decidí editarla y continuarla, además de darle un toque más adulto, ya que cuando la escribí solo tenia 12 añitos y ahora... ¡ya tengo 19! Como pasa el tiempo, ¿no creen? Espero que le den el apoyo y lo más importante que les guste.**

 **Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, es la hija de un famoso guitarrista, siempre vivió encerrada, junto a sus instrumentos musicales y su skate, una chica prodigio que conocerá la vida cuando tendrá que irse a vivir a Japón junto a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Eriol Hiragizawa. Conocerá personas nuevas, ambientes nuevos y lo más importante, se dará cuenta que la vida no es fácil y que hay personas como Syaoran Li, que para ellos cada día es una batalla.**

* * *

Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y les daré unos datos sobre mi antes de empezar: tengo 17 años, vivo en Estados Unidos pero nací en Japón,específicamente en una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda, mis hobbies son principalmente la música y el skate, mi padre se encargó a que aprendiera la mayor de instrumentos posibles, como la guitarra eléctrica y acústica, el piano, el violín y el violoncello, además mi padre dice que soy muy talentosa en el skate y buena haciendo trucos.

Mi papá es el gran músico Fujitaka Kinomoto, el guitarrista del Grupo "Rain" y también un compositor nato, aún que su banda tuvo más éxito en los años 90 cuando estaba en la universidad, aún tienen sus fieles seguidores, ya que son catalogados como unas leyendas del rock o algo parecido, en realidad siempre me he considerado una fan importante de Rain, y no por ser hija del guitarrista principal, si no por que realmente tienen un talento que no se puede dudar.

Esta historia comienza hace una semana,exactamente en mi cuarto, estaba escuchando unas de las tantas canciones de su grupo cuando de repente mi puerta se abrió de golpe, lo que causó que me sobresaltara y me sentara en la cama.

-Hija tenemos que hablar- dice mi papá apenas entra a mi habitación.

-Papá- coloque una mano en mi pecho- me asustaste, además ¿que hemos hablado de tocar la puerta?-

-No hay tiempo para eso- me dice sentándose a mi lado- ¿Te acuerdas del hijo del ex representante de la banda, Eriol Hiragizawa?-

-Claro que si, siempre fue mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria-sonreí ante ese comentario, en verdad lo extrañaba, es como un hermano para mí- oh bueno, hasta que nos mudamos aquí y perdimos comunicación- hago una mueca, ya habían pasado 10 años desde que me fuí de Japón.

-Están pasando cosas hija… y puede que no sea buena opción que sigas aquí por tu bien- me toma la mano preocupado- es por eso que hablé con su padre y dijo que podías quedarte junto a ellos por un tiempo-

-¿Es en-enserio? - me encontraba sorprendida y confundida- Fujitaka no creo que sea una buena broma- estaba molesta, pero cuando me doy cuenta que no quita su mirada de preocupación entendí que no era un broma de mal gusto- pero ¿por qué? -

Él suspira pesado y mira al retrato que estaba colado en la pared de mi habitación, era de mamá, ella había muerto cuando era muy pequeña, por culpa de un accidente automovilístico, ese día mi madre estaba por ir a casa luego de un largo día con su familia, pero… nunca llegaría junto a mi padre. Unos paparazzis la siguieron y produjeron que se volcara en el auto, ambas estábamos ahí, apenas tenía 8 años, la ambulancia llegó y nos pudieron sacar antes de que yo muriera también, pero… ella no logró salvarse, todos dijeron que fue un milagro,ya que pude haber muerto también. Desde ese día mi padre decidió alejarme de la vida de la fama,siempre he estudiado en casa y no tengo muchos amigos.

-Siento que te he tenido como un pájaro enjaulado por mucho tiempo pequeña Sakura- me mira con esos ojos paternales- creo que es tiempo que vivas tu vida, en un lugar lejos de aquí, un lugar como Tomoeda-

-Pero solo tengo 16 años y quiero estar contigo papá- le digo triste siento sus brazos apretando fuerte y yo también lo abrazo.

-Solo será un tiempo, la vida allá es mucho más tranquila que aquí, estarás a salvo, Hiro y Eriol pueden cuidarte mucho mejor, yo casi no estoy en casa por mi trabajo, además podrás ir a la preparatoria con él y hacer nuevos amigos- nuevamente hago una mueca pero me resigno a suspirar pesado.

-Y… ¿Cuándo parto?-dije rompiendo el abrazo, él me sonrió feliz de que haya aceptado y deja esperar unos dos minutos, que para mi fueron una eternidad.

-En una semana-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero...pero papá no tengo nada hecho- me separé completamente, saqué mi maleta, empecé a guardar mi ropa y otras cosas que necesito como loca.

Mi papá se ríe al verme y dijo – entonces apresúrate- se levanta y se dirige a la puerta pero para antes de salir y se voltea a verme- hay… otro detalle, tendrás que llamarte Sakura Clow, para que nadie sospeche que eres mi hija o algo- yo abrí los ojos sorprendida- tranquila, ya tengo todo arreglado solo trata que no sepan que eres mi hija o estos años en protegerte serán en vano-

-Lo sé papá tendré cuidado –y le sonreí, no es como si mi papá se avergonzara de mí, lo que pasa es que no quiere que esos locos de las revistas y los programas de farandulas me acosen, y yo tampoco.

-Te veo en la cena- salió de mi cuarto, dejándome aún asimilando todo lo que me acababa de decir, me miré al espejo observando solo a una chica que está apunto de salir al mundo real, sonreí un poco, en realidad si me emocionaba la idea.

En el presente me encuentro en el aeropuerto, junto a mis maletas, camuflada con una capucha negra y unos pantalones militares, estaba pendiente de la pantalla en donde se veían los vuelos y las puertas esperando mi llamado.

-Todos los pasajeros con destino a Tomoeda, Japón, a las 15:00 hrs, por favor reportarse en la puerta 13, Gracias-

Muy bien, aquí comienza una etapa mi vida, estaba aterrada, pero a la vez emocionada, se vienen aventuras, estaba ansiosa por saber qué me deparará Japón, además la ciudad en donde mi madre se crió, suspiré hondo y me dirigí a tomar mi vuelo.

* * *

-Señor la chica que salió de la casa de Fujitaka está en el aeropuerto- un hombre se escondía tras una pared observando a la oji-verde.

-Tienes que confirmar si es su hija, ¿imaginas cuánto ganaríamos siendo los primeros en tener su información?-

-Lo sé, señor-

-Tienes que seguirla-

.pero va a Japón-dijo sorprendido a ante la exigencia de su jefe.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas? compra un boleto, ¡ya! -

-Esta bien - corto la llamada y se acercó al mesón.

-Un boleto a Tomoeda, Japón el más pronto-

-Está bien, señor el siguiente sale mañana por la mañana- le contesta la cajera de la aerolínea.

-pero... escuché que llamaron para un vuelo hace poco- dice molesto y le apunta la pantalla.

-¡Oh claro!, pero está agotado y las otras aerolíneas tienen los vuelos agotados también, por alta demanda ¿Va a querer siempre el boleto o no?-

-Si, por favor-dijo resignado.

* * *

 **Japón, Tomoeda, 7:00 hrs**

El sonido del despertador se escuchaba en mi cabeza, por lo que atiné a sacar mi brazo para apagarlo con mala gana, me levanté bostezando y empecé a vestirme, para ir a la preparatoria. Comencé a ponerme el uniforme y terminé haciendo el nudo a la tonta corbata mientras me miraba en el espejo, fui al baño y trate de peinar mi cabello con un poco de agua, pero como siempre resultó imposible.

Siempre era lo mismo, suspire pesado y moví mi cabeza para desordenarlo otra vez- supongo que está mejor así- dije para después dirigirme al comedor para desayunar.

Me llamo Syaoran Li, tengo 17 años, me gusta tocar la guitarra y escribir algunas canciones, aunque no me gusta cantarlas en público, también me gusta usar mi viejo skate, no hay nada que me relaje más, bueno… además de la música. Vivo junto a mi madre Ieran Li y mis dos hermanas, Shiefa y Feimei, ambas de 12 años, son unas gemelas muy enérgicas y que aunque me guste molestarlas, son lo que más atesoro en este mundo. Me siento totalmente responsable de mi familia, mi madre no está bien, casi siempre esta fumando y tomando desde que decidí sacar al hombre que dice llamarse mi padre a patadas de la casa, siempre la golpeaba o llegaba ebrio, además de drogado, no podía soportar que siguiera ocurriendo, las niñas merecen una vida mejor.

-Hola niñas- las saludo cuando me siento en la mesa para desayunar con una sonrisa, luego posé mi mirada en nuestra madre que solo estaba sentada viendo televisión mientras fumaba un cigarrillo- hola madre- ella ni siquiera se volteó, ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¡Hermano! Hoy tenemos el exámen de matemáticas- dice Shiefa mientras comía su tostada.

-El que nos ayudaste a estudiar- Feimei habla con la voz tiritona, estaba nerviosa, a ella no le iba muy bien a diferencia de a Shiefa, o por lo menos en matemáticas.

-Tranquila, hiciste todos los ejercicios bien, estoy seguro que te irá muy bien Feimei, a ambas- las miro con cariño y ellas me sonríen con ilusión- serán las primeras godzillas en tener un sobresaliente en matemáticas- juego con ellas y rio.

-¡Syaoran!- gritan ambas y me dan golpes suaves mientras yo no paraba de reir- eres un molestoso-

-Solo soy sincero- tomo mi mochila y desordeno sus cabellos- vamos o se nos hará tarde- ellas asienten,salimos, toman sus bicicletas y yo mi skate y partimos a nuestras cárceles que osan llamarse escuelas.

Entro a mi preparatoria y me fijo que por alguna extraña razón los cerezos estaban más florecidos que lo normal, cierro los ojos disfrutando la tranquilidad.

-Hola, Syao- Y la tranquilidad se fue.

-Hola Mihara- le contesto con pocas ganas abriendo mis ojos para mirarla.

-Te he dijo que me llames Naomi-dijo ella haciendo un puchero poniéndose frente a mi.

-Y yo te he dicho que me llames Li, ahora... me tengo que irme o llegaré tarde- antes que me conteste acelere en mi skate.

Esa molestia es Naomi Mihara, es la más popular de la prepa, cree que por que los demás la consideren sexy, además de tener el dinero de su padre, que es el dueño de una larga lista de hoteles nacionales, puede tener todo lo que le plazca. Se hace la inocente y apenas puede aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para estar en la cama de un estúpido, ella y su grupito de niños de papá son iguales de vacíos, no dejan de criticar a los demás, molestan y hablan hasta cansarse, no sé por qué ella se acerca a mí o a veces a mis amigos, seguro quiere que le pongamos atención, ¡Ja! como si ya no tuviera demasiada en este lugar.

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba a las puertas del establecimiento y pude divisar a mis amigos con sus skates en las manos.

-Hola Syaoran- dijo uno de pelo rubio y ojos azules acercándose a mí, él es Ryo Yamasaki hermano menor de Tasaki, él también es uno de mis amigos y el último que es mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa, los cuatro somos los skaters de la preparatoria.

-Hola a todos-hice un ademán en forma de saludo.

-Entremos, ya tocó la campana-dijo Eriol abrazandonos a ambos y mientras caminábamos los cuatro.

-Si-dijimos al mismo tiempo, fuimos a nuestros casilleros a dejar nuestras cosas y corrimos a nuestra clase de química.

Vi con más claridad que Eriol y se veía feliz, más de lo normal, le preguntaré qué pasa en el aula.

-Bueno, aquí los dejo chicos – Ryo se despidió y se fue a su sala, él es menor que nosotros por un año, va en primero de preparatoria.

-Nos vemos hermano-dijo Tasaki.

Entramos al aula evitando darle importancia las miradas de los demás a nosotros, nos sentamos y aproveché de preguntarle a Eriol lo que me tenía curioso.

\- ¿Por qué tan feliz ?¿he?- pregunté con una sonrisa picarona.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- Syaoran es mejor que no lo molestes, ¿no ves que está en su mundo feliz?-comentó Tasaki riendo e actuó como si estuviera embobado, lo que hizo que riera junto a él.

-Seguro tuvo un sueño con Daidouji otra vez- Eriol ya estaba con su vena en la cabeza.

\- Cállense - dijo entre dientes, lo que pasa es que Tomoyo Daidouji es una de las más populares, aunque por alguna razón no es igual a los demás de ese grupo, o eso dice Eriol, yo la sigo viendo como una niña mimada pero mi amigo está perdidamente enamorado de ella -no es eso, mi mejor amiga de la infancia llegará muy pronto, hace muchos años que no la veo, así que la iré a buscar al aeropuerto- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Yo pensé que iríamos al parque a pasar el rato- dijo mi otro amigo.

-Lo siento, quedará para otra-

-¿y de donde es tu amiga?-pregunté.

-De Estados Unidos-

\- ¿Entonces porque viene a Japón?-

-Eso no te incumbe Li Syaoran- después de ese comentario algo seco, hubo un gran silencio y volví a hablarle a Eriol.

-Amigo, ¿Quieres a tu amiga?- y le di una palmada en su espalda.

-Eso es obvio es como mi hermana- Yamasaki y yo nos miramos interrogantes.

-Entonces ¡¿Por qué la traes a estudiar a este martirio?! -Yamasaki le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡Oh vamos! no es tan malo, verán que con ella las cosas serán diferentes- dice sacando su cuaderno.

-Vuelvan todos a sus asientos- dijo entrando el profesor.

-no lo creo hermano- y después me di vuelta al pizarrón.

* * *

Aeropuerto de Tomoeda.

Ese fue el vuelo más largo de toda mi vida, hasta creo que vomitaré en cualquier momento, no reconocía nada a mi alrededor, lo único que sabía era que no volvería a subirme a un avión en mucho tiempo. Salí de la sala en donde debía sacar mis dos maletas, aún habían muchas cosas que faltaban pero irían llegando de apoco, caminé por la gente intentando divisar mi nombre en alguno de los carteles que tenían las personas, o al menos ver a un chico alto con el cabello azabache y con anteojos.

-¡Sakura!- escucho mi nombre, por lo que me voltee y encontré a quien andaba buscando.

-¿Eriol?- corrí hasta llegar frente a él con una sonrisa, había cambiado bastante desde que teniamos 7 años, obviamente, era más alto que yo, sus ojos azules eran amigables y misteriosos y tenía una sonrisa que transmitía seguridad, el niño geek que conocí se había ido lejos y había dejado a un chico muy guapo en su lugar.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo has estado?-me preguntó amable.

-Bien, al menos ya no tengo náuseas - contesté sincera, él ríe divertido por mi comentario- ¿y tu?-

-Estoy muy bien, ahora que te veo, ¿te dejaste crecer el pelo?, estás muy linda- estaba emocionado, igual que yo, habían pasado años, pero por alguna razón, hablábamos como si nos viéramos todos los días, lo que me hizo sentir más cómoda y relajarme.

-Si, ¿te gusta?- y moví mi pelo, cuando era niña lo tenía por la altura de los hombros pero ahora está por mi cintura como lo tenía mi madre a mi edad.

-Te ves bien- me miraba con mucha ternura digna de un hermano mayor, como siempre, aunque es mayor que yo por unos meses, hay cosas que nunca cambian- ¿Vamos?-

-Si claro, pero ¿y mi equipaje?- le muestro mis maletas a mi lado.

-Le diré a Steve que lo guarde- Steve es el mayordomo de Eriol, de pequeños siempre nos cuidaba.

-¿Está aquí?-dije emocionada.

-Hola Señorita Kinomoto o…¿debo decir Clow?- me sorprende apareciendo junto a nosotros con su típica aura tranquila.

-¡Steve! - saludé sorprendida, se veía mucho mayor- Tranquilo, ustedes llámenme por mi verdadero nombre- dije sonriendo.

-Está muy linda- y me dio la mano para que diera una vuelta- pensar de que ambos eran hace poco apenas unos niños que peleaban entre si-

-Gra-gracias-dije sonrojada y reí junto a Eriol por los recuerdos.

-Ahora si,Vamos –dijo Eriol y lo seguí a su auto.

* * *

Después de un rato llegamos a una gran casa frente a un parque.

-Eriol, ¿Cómo está tu padre?- quería estar actualizada, el padre de Eriol siempre fue un buen amigo de mi padre.

-De viaje, como siempre- dice como si nada- pero tranquila,tendemos la casa para los tres puedes hacer lo que quieras- le sonreí de vuelta, al menos no es una gran mansión en el cual no puedo salir por precaución.

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa que tenía una escritura que decía "Hiragizawa" que fue abierta por mi amigo-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar y ahora tuyo-y me hizo una seña para que pasara.

Era una casa muy acogedora, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, por lo que la hacía perfecta, tenía un color mostaza que la hacía más llamativa, además de muchas plantas, recuerdo que al señor Hiragizawa siempre le gustó la botánica.

-Tu cuarto se encuentra junto al mío, además cada cuarto tiene su baño- decía mientras me guiaba al segundo piso.

-¿Y que hay en los demás?- miraba curiosa el resto de la casa.

-Abajo está la biblioteca, y más allá se encuentra el salón de música-me explica mientras abre una puerta que daba paso a un cuarto grande con una una gran ventana, las paredes de color blanco con un piso flotante color beige.

-Y… este es tu cuarto- sonríe admirando la vista- lamento si aún no está todo ordenado y…-

Lo interrumpo apenas corro y me tiro a la cama juguetona- ¡Esto está genial!- sonreí mirando el techo.

-Que bueno que te guste,¿que has hecho estos años sin vernos?- se sienta en la cama para platicar mejor conmigo.

-He estado mejorando mis técnicas en la música y el skate- me siento a su lado, casi podía sentirme de 7 años de nuevo- aun no soy tan buena como tu en el piano, ví en instagram que has mejorado demasiado-

-Más o menos, así que… me has estado investigando- bromea y yo me sonrojo un poco.

-¿Que reputación tienes?, de seguro eres todo un galán, estás muy guapo- bromeo también y ahora él se sonroja un poco.

Negó con la cabeza- No, al contrario, somos los raritos de la escuela, siempre estamos en skate pero sorprendentemente tenemos muy buenas notas y creen que tenemos algo con los profesores, les pagamos o algo por el estilo- se alza de hombros sin darle importancia- el grupo de los populares siempre nos dejan al final de su lista de popularidad y los demás les hacen caso-dijo como si nada, yo me preocupe no es bueno que pase eso.

-¿Somos?-pregunté.

-Si, mira... ellos- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su celular, me mostró una foto en la cual se podían verlos cuatro, Eriol junto tres chicos y todos muy guapos,aun que... ninguno de mi gusto, lastima.

-Él es Tasaki Yamasaki y su hermano menor Ryo- y señalaba en la foto, entonces en la fotografía me encontré con unos ojos ámbares, el chico se encontraba junto a Eriol y me surgió la curiosidad.

-Y él, ¿Quién es?- apunté.

-Él es mi mejor amigo, Syaoran Li, es de Hong Kong-

A si que es su mejor amigo... interesante, me dí cuenta que Eriol tenía toda su vida hecha mientras que yo… nada, y no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia.

-Pensé que yo era tu mejor amiga- dije inflando mis mejillas molestando.

-Tú lo dijiste… amiga, ¿acaso estas celosa?- me miraba con una sonrisa picarona.

-Idiota- y aproveche su descuido para pisar fuerte su pie.

-¡Ahh!- da un grito quejándose- golpeas más fuerte que antes-

-Y tú eres peor que antes-dije con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Mmm, puede ser- me abrazo fuerte sorprendiendome, nos quedamos abrazados un rato en silencio -Descansa mañana empiezan tus clases- se separó de mí con una sonrisa y después se dirigió a la puerta sin antes decir -Buenas noches cerezo- cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Buenas noches- y así me dedique a descansar para mañana.

* * *

Ryo, Tasaki y yo acabábamos de llegar al parque, tenía unas horas antes de ir a mi trabajo, soy garzón en un bar nocturno, era el único lugar en donde me dejaban trabajar sin contrato por largo plazo, además ganaba bien gracias a las propinas, lo que me ayudaba a mejorar la situación en mi casa, pero antes un poco de skate y amigos no hacían mal.

-Quiero conocer más de la famosa amiga de Eriol-

-Olvídalo hermano, no creo que esté interesada en un pervertido como tu-Ryo le pegó a su hermano en la nuca.

Mañana conoceremos a su amiga y ahora que lo pienso...es primera vez que Eriol menciona algo de esta chica, lo que me causaba aún más curiosidad. Es raro ver a Eriol con una chica sin una "relación" más que de amistad.

-Esperen- dije de repente, por lo que detuvimos el paso.

-¿Que para Syao?- Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Piénsenlo, Eriol emocionado con una chica que resulta ser su "amiga" y viene de Estados Unidos para estar con él-dije razonando-¿creen que sea su novia?-

-Amigo ¿No crees que exageras?- dice Takashi, los dos Yamasakis me miraban con gotas en sus cabezas.

-No lo creo Li, Eriol nos lo hubiera dicho sin rodeos- dice Ryo.

-Puede ser… o puede que no- contesto, Ryo, Tasaki y yo quedamos pensativos todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: ¡No puedo creer lo mucho que cambió! me siento un monstruo, jaja, ¿que dicen? ¿tiene futuro? Puede que lo siga o puede que no, todo depende si es que recibe buenas críticas, desde ya les agradezco mucho y espero que les haya gustado mucho.**

 **Quiero que este fic represente la realidad de muchos,aun que también que sea divertido para ustedes, no olviden dejar su Review, nos leemos luego.**

 **Los quiere.**

 **Kobato.**


	2. Primer día

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a las Clamp.**

 **La historia es completamente mía así que no plagiar.**

 **Capitulo 2: Nuevas Experiencias**

 **Japón, Tomoeda 07:00 hrs**

-Sakura- escuché como la voz de Eriol me llama entre mis sueños.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije con voz soñolienta y sin abrir los ojos, mis brazos aprestaban mi almohada sin querer soltarla.

\- Se hace tarde- mueve mi brazo para que me despertara pero solo logró que gruñera.

-Un rato más- pedí sin intenciones de moverme.

\- No me hagas tirarte agua Sakura- me amenaza con su voz cerca de mi oído, enseguida abrí mis ojos en son de advertencia y con el ceño fruncido, lo primero que vi fue la sonrisa gatuna de Eriol y sus ojos azules juguetones.

-Oh no, no lo harías- dije entre dientes- a menos que quieras darte por muerto-

-Soy capaz Sakura- mientras se miraba desafiante.

-No te creo- me di la vuelta para seguir durmiendo y cerré mis ojos otra vez para volver a mi lindo sueño.

-Tú lo pediste- se va silbando una tonta canción y cierra la puerta detrás de él, yo suspiro profundo y con una sonrisa de ángel me dispongo a seguir durmiendo, hasta que ocurrió lo que menos esperaba, mi amigo tomó un florero de no sé donde, le sacó las flores y se dirigió a mi cuarto, se acercó con cautela a mi cama y sin avisar siquiera lanzó el agua fría que contenía el florero en mi CARA, del susto grité y pegué un salto que hizo que rodara y cayera de la cama.

-¡¿Pero qué te sucede Eriol?!- le grité muy molesta mientras me sobaba mi trasero y me quejaba, lo mataría, planearía un ataque sorpresa de noche y nadie sabrá dónde quedó su cuerpo.

Comenzó a apretarse el estómago mientras reía sin vergüenza en mi cara -te advertí ¿no? - decía entre risas.

\- Muy gracioso…- digo con ironía- ahora, si me permites, me vestiré para irnos, así que vete, bruto- me levanté rápidamente y empecé a empujar a mi amigo afuera de la habitación.

-Está bien, lo siento- levanta sus manos en son de paz y me mira- por cierto, está listo el desayuno-

\- Voy enseguida- le guiño un ojo y cierro la puerta para darme una ducha como corresponde y vestirme con mi nuevo uniforme, constaba de una falda color azul, junto a una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color de la falda, además de unas medias largas y zapatos negros, era bastante simple, di una vuelta en mi largo espejo para verme bien, no me quedaba mal, sonreí y arregle mi cabello, me puse un poco de máscara de pestañas, y sonreí preparada, no suelo maquillarme, pero creía que se me vería bien un poco.

Después de un rato salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al salón e ir al comedor. En el lugar ya estaba Eriol sentado junto a Steve, en la mesa habían unos omelettes que hacían que se me hiciera agua la boca.

-Te ves bien- dijo mi amigo de lentes.

-Thank you, darling- lo molesto y me siento a su lado para probar los omelettes, ¡Por todos los dioses!, cerré los ojos disfrutando la comida, era uno de los mejores desayunos de mi vida.

Eriol come también su desayuno y me sirve un poco de jugo -oye...¿trajiste tu skate?-

-Obvio, eso no se pregunta- le dije con una sonrisa emocionada.

-¿Por qué no lo llevas? así llegaremos más rápido- me propone, por lo que yo asentí rápidamente y me levanté para ir a buscarlo a mi habitación, luego corrí con él y baje nuevamente.

-Estoy lista- anuncié ya con mis mochila y mi skate en la otra mano, mi amigo me sonrió ya con su skate también.

-Perfecto, podemos irnos, entonces, ¿asustada?-

-¿Yo? ,nunca chico geek- le guiño el ojo y corro a la puerta de salida mientras me despido de Steve. Me encontraba muy emocionada, ya que por fin estaría en una preparatoria, con personas normales, en aulas normales y sin preocupaciones. Era genial, quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero no lo haría, al menos no aún.

-Adiós Señorita Kinomoto, joven Hiragizawa- se despide el hombre mayor de nosotros.

Cada uno corrió unos segundos y luego tiramos nuestros skates para subirnos en ellos e impulsarnos con nuestros pies, y así es como nos encontrábamos de camino a la prepa. En realidad si estoy un poco asustada, pero... sé que con Eriol a mi lado no pasará nada.

-Estas feliz-dijo mi amigo como afirmación mientras me miraba sonriente.

-¿Soy tan obvia?-dije sonrojada.

Él suelta una carcajada y fija nuevamente su mirada al frente- si -

-Te tengo una promesa- suelto de la nada, lo que causa que mi amigo me mirara confundido.

-¿He? ¿Cuál?- pregunta curioso.

-Prometo cambiar tu reputación y la de tus amigos, quizás no a populares pero lograré que no los molesten más, confía en mí- le guiñé un ojo.

-Sakura, no prometas cosas si no sabes la situación- rueda los ojos y niega con su cabeza- no conoces como son las cosas, eres demasiado inocente-

Tenía que aceptarlo, tenía razón, pero no quiero que lo traten mal, además siento que le debo mucho, es por eso que haré lo que pueda para que suceda.

-¿Una carrera?- traté de cambiar de tema.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías- mueve las cejas y comienza a andar mucho más rápido.

-¡Hey, wait!- le grito y comienzo a acelerar también hasta que logré pasarlo, es así como entre risas y juegos, en unos minutos ya estábamos en las puertas de la preparatoria Seijo.

-Gané- estaba con la respiración algo agitada y el pelo desordenado, pero ni eso hizo que evitara levantar mis brazos con victoria.

-Ya me lo esperaba- mi amigo de pelo azabache me miraba con una mueca que luego cambió a una sonrisa divertida, yo no paraba de reír, me encanta ganar, levantó su mano derecha para que chocáramos las manos y así lo hice,nos dimos los cinco.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe donde el director?-me preguntó ahora más serio.

-No, tranquilo puedo yo sola- le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien, pásame tu skate, yo te lo llevo- estira su mano para tomarlo cuando se lo pasé-

-Gracias- le digo sincera, nunca pensé que me sentiría tan apoyada, además de tener una amistad de verdad.

-Nos vemos- sonrie de lado con ternura y hace un ademán despidiéndose- llámame cualquier cosa-

 **En otro lado de la preparatoria Seijo**

La misma rutina de siempre,me desperté, ayudé a mis hermanas y luego me fui a la preparatoria, no podía dejar de bostezar cada cinco minutos, apenas había logrado dormir unas tres horas, el trabajo me tuvo ocupado casi toda la noche, por lo que apenas pude dormir, pero al menos pude conseguir más dinero que otros días, me fui en mi skate hasta la preparatoria mientras intentaba no cerrar mis ojos en el camino, llegué y divisé a mis amigos , aunque esta vez, solo estaban Takashi y Ryo.

-¿Dónde está Eriol?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido mientras me bajaba de la patineta.

Takashi bufa y rueda los ojos- buenos días para ti también Syaoran- chocamos los puños como saludo.

-Nadie sabe dónde está ese cuatro ojos desde ayer- Ryo se alza de hombros y toma su celular para enviarle un mensaje- se supone que hoy llega su amiga ¿no?, seguro esta con ella-

-Claro… por que nos dejará por una chica, otra vez- digo algo molesto, mientras me apoyo en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Awww, al parecer alguien esta celoso de que le roben a su mejor amigo- molesta el mayor de los los hermanos Yamasaki, yo solo reacciono a su comentario dándole un golpe en la cabeza- está bien, no me mates-

-Miren, allí está Eriol, ¿con… dos skates?- Ryo apunta extrañado, Takashi y yo miramos a Ryo extrañados y efectivamente él se acercaba a nosotros.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?-dijo él como si nada con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

-Bien, esperándote-dije serio sin moverme de mi posición.

-y ¿tu amiga?- preguntó sin rodeos Takashi.

-Fue a la oficina del director y me dejó su skate- contestó tranquilo y con esa sonrisa misteriosa que me irritaba tanto.

-¿También sabe andar?- dije sorprendido.

-Si, hasta es mejor que yo- bufé y miré a otro lado con indiferencia, esta chica seguro era" perfecta", que fastidio.

-Vamos, está por tocar la campaña- dijo Ryo, por lo que todos nos dispusimos a entrar e ir a nuestras aulas, como siempre el rubio se despidió y se fue sin nosotros, mientras que nosotros entramos a nuestro salón y nos sentamos, estuvimos en un silencio que marcaba la incertidumbre entre nosotros, hasta que llegó el profesor.

-Todos sentados, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera- todo el salón se quedó en silencio y se miraron con sus rostros llenos de curiosidad, el profesor miró hacia la puerta e hizo una seña- pasa por favor-

Yo estaba muy concentrado en lo que decía el profesor cuando una chica de pelo castaño largo no muy alta entró, me quedé embobado mirando su figura, quizás no era toda una modelo, pero podría serlo, tenía unos ojos esmeralda brillosos y grandes que impactaban, casi podría pensar que eran apropósito, como si supiera que era mi color favorito, además, aquellas joyas eran adornadas con unas largas pestañas, su nariz era pequeña y sus labios carnosos y de color rosado, me preguntaba si su color era natural, no me importaría besarla para comprobarlo. Claramente en segundos mi mente estaba en un lugar que no tiene nombre, aún, hasta que el profesor rompió mi ensoñación.

-Ella es Sakura Clow, y viene de Estados Unidos, espero que sean buenos compañeros con ella- mire a mis compañeros y no era el único que noto su belleza, muchos seguían babeando, la chica miraba seria a todo el mundo, como si no le importara estar allí.

-Veamos, te sentarás… frente Hiragizawa y junto a Li, por favor levanten sus manos-

Iba a levantar mi mano cuando una voz nos interrumpió a Eriol y a mí.

-Profesor, ¿por qué no la sienta justo junto a mí?, seré mejor compañía- el idiota de Usui Futari abrió su bocota otra vez, él es el más popular de la escuela, del grupito de mimados que odiaba- además podría enseñarle japonés- le guiña un ojo a la chica nueva con su sonrisa de galán.

La chica nueva alzó una ceja y giró los ojos con desagrado- no necesito de tu ayuda, además dudo que seas mejor compañía- habla en un perfecto japonés, su voz era como la de mil ángeles, tragué pesado y observé como sin más caminó hacia su puesto y se sentó junto a mi, dejando a toda el aula boca abierta, era primera vez que una chica no aceptaba una propuesta abierta de Futari, sonreí de lado divertido, no llevaba ni 10 minutos y ya me estaba cayendo bien, otra chica hubiera ido corriendo tras el idiota.

Me miró y otra vez quedé prendido con sus ojos esmeraldas, eran hermosos, nunca había visto unos igual.

-Hola, tú debes ser Li ¿no?- me saluda amable.

-Ho...hola, si, me llamo Li Syaoran, mucho gusto- le extendí mi mano.

La miró y la estrecho con la mía-mucho gusto, me llamo Sakura Clow, Eriol me ha contado mucho de ti-me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Nos miramos unos dos segundos hasta que Takashi se colocó entre nosotros.

-¡Hello!- dice Yamasaki con una gran sonrisa de tonto.

-Hola, tú debes ser Yamasaki, Eriol también me ha hablado de ti- le ofrece su mano también- mucho gusto-

-Mucho gusto señorita Clow, Tasaki Yamasaki a sus servicios- tomó su mano para después besarla, en ese momento puse los ojos en blanco y volví a poner mi mirada al frente.

-Señor Yamasaki, deje sus actuaciones de galán para el descanso- lo regaña el profesor, lo que ocasionó que sonriera de lado y mi amigo se sentara de mala gana, la chica a mi lado saca su cuaderno, un lápiz y comienza a poner atención- ahora empezaremos la clase- se escucharon risas y todos, o casi todos, tomaron atención a la clase.

-Aquí termina la clase, todos pueden ir al descanso- el profesor tomó sus cosas y se fue, dejándonos, ¿alguna vez se preguntaron cómo se sentía no tener espacio ni para respirar? Eso es lo que sentí apenas todos se pararon y rodearon mi puesto y el de la chica nueva, miré a mi derecha, para ver que la acosaban con preguntas como "¿entiendes bien nuestro idioma?"; "¿cómo es Florida?" ; "¿Conoces algún famoso?" ;"¿Tienes novio?", y cosas por el estilo, intentaba no poner atención pero era casi imposible, estaba justo junto a ella.

Entonces, se acercó Naomi con su cara de inocente y todos le hicieron paso, para que ella se dirigiera a ella.

-Hi, i am Naomi Mihara, nice to meet you, you and mi will be best friends- dijo la mimada, con egoísmo, hablándole en inglés, enseguida todas las miradas se fueron a la amiga de Eriol.

-Soy Sakura Clow.-fue lo único que dijo serenamente, en japones por cierto, lo que dejó en vergüenza a Mihara.

-Oye, ¿te quieres sentar con nosotros? - tomó un mechón de su pelo rojo y comenzó a enredarlo con su dedo índice- sabemos más de aquí que... - nos mira con indiferencia- ellos-dijo "inocentemente", esa golfa…

-Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada, menos en ser tu amiga- dice directa y sin rodeos mientras le sonríe- además, sé que Eriol, MI mejor amigo y sus amigos pueden mostrarme la preparatoria- se levantó de su asiento dejando a todos con la boca abierta, incluyendo a Takashi y a mí, menos a Eriol él solo sonreía con orgullo.

Clow nos miró y se acercó a Eriol, lo abrazó y le susurró cosas al oído que solo Eriol entendió y se rió, luego se deshizo de su abrazo y nos miró.

-Quisiera conocer más de ustedes, espero que seamos tan buenos amigos como son con él- dijo mientras apuntaba a mi mejor amigo.

-Vayámonos a fuera a platicar- dijo Takashi y se despidió con burla de todos en el salón que solo nos miraron salir en silencio.

Caminamos hasta llegar al césped, nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar.

-Bueno chicos, les presento a mi mejor amiga, ya saben su nombre, tiene 17 años y si uno de ustedes la trata mal, se las verá conmigo- Eriol nos miró con una cara de pocos amigos, al final, nunca lo había visto con una cara que realmente dara miedo.

-No seas así Eriol, se presentarme sola – lo regaña y lo empuja riendo,al parecer era una chica risueña pero de carácter fuerte, aún así solo la miraba serio, algo en ella me hacía estar alerta, como si no fuera totalmente sincera o quizás solo no confió en cualquiera.

-Eriol, nos dijo que sabes andar en skate-dijo mi otro amigo.

-A si es, pero no soy muy buena, aunque es unos de mis pasatiempos- dijo mientras sonreía, tenía que admitirlo tenía una hermosa sonrisa, fruncí el ceño aún más, me irritaba bastante.

-¿Qué más haces?- era mi turno de preguntar, no podía negar de que estaba curioso, apareció luego de años en la vida de Eriol, es...raro.

-Bueno, no muchas cosas…-decía apenada.

-No seas modesta Sakura- mi amigo inglés, le desordena el pelo como si fuera su hermana pequeña- es una genio de la música, toca guitarra acústica y eléctrica, el piano, el violín y el violoncello y sin olvidar que tiene la voz de un ángel- dijo Eriol, la chica estaba avergonzada a su lado.

-Eriol, es mejor que te calles, si es tan perfecta tendré que pedirle que salga conmigo - se escuchó una voz a nuestras espaldas, yo la reconocí enseguida como Ryo.

Clow alzó una ceja - ¿perdón?-

-Hola, soy Ryo Yamasaki, hermano menor de Takashi- dijo él con una pequeña reverencia.

\- Sakura Clow, un gusto en conocerte- dijo ella ahora con una sonrisa al reconocer que era parte de nuestro grupo y que no había hablado enserio.

En un segundo Takashi se interpuso entre los dos -Hablando de perfección… ¿saben que en la antigua grecia los hombres escogían a sus mujeres por su don artístico?- la castaña lo miró con ojos inocentes y crédulos- hacían concursos de talentos y las que perdían, las tiraban a un pozo sin fondo- todos nos encontrábamos con gotas en las cabezas y negando por las estupideces que decía nuestro amigo, menos Sakura, ella tenía sus ojos brillantes escuchando como una niña de 4 años.

-¿Enserio?, ¡que emocionante! ¿Pero no había otra solución en vez de matarlas?-

El negó y respondió serio- No, pero con el tiempo buscaron otra solución y así...- el relato fue cortado por Ryo, que le pisó el pie tan fuerte que él agachó la cabeza por el dolor.

-Deja las mentiras hermano- decía un muy enojado Ryo.

-¿Qué? ¿Era mentira?- pregunta ella sin poder creerlo, todos reímos ante lo inocente de su comentario.

-Clow, te diré algo, no le hagas caso a todo lo que dice el mayor de los Yamasaki-dije riéndome.

-Oh...es que no parecía mentira- pone un mechón de su largo cabello atrás de su oreja- y por favor llámenme Sakura-

-Como quieras Sakura, ¿crees que podemos escucharte cantar?-decía un entusiasmado Takashi.

-Emmm- dice nerviosa y mira unas flores que estaban más allá- no lo creo- dijo ella.

Miramos extrañados a Eriol quien se alzó de hombros y la miró- ¿por qué no? - pregunta él.

-Porque nunca he cantado en público- confesó con una mueca.

-No la obliguen chicos, no quiere hacerlo- digo para calmar la situación.

Ryo me mira con recelo- claro, defiende a la nueva ¡ay!- se queja cuando Takashi le da un codazo en el abdomen.

El sonar de mi celular nos interrumpió, lo saqué de mi mochila y pude ver el nombre de Shiefa en él, me levanté rápidamente y camine unos pasos más allá para poder contestar, los chicos me miraron interrogantes, pero solo les hice una seña para que me esperaran.

-¿Shiefa?- contesté con una sonrisa que se fue al instante cuando escuché los sollozos de mi hermana- ¿que sucede? Shiefa, ¿están bien? ¿dónde están? -la invadía con preguntas.

Ella respiró hondo para poder tranquilizarse - es...estamos en la escuela junto con la maestra Kaho, estábamos en el patio jugando cuando de repente apareció…- comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Se me oprimió el corazón e intenté no desesperarme más de lo que estaba para no alterarla a ella- ¿quien apareció ? -

-Papá- me contestó, al escuchar esa palabra apreté mis manos de la rabia e hice sonar mis dientes- estaba muy raro, como cuando estaba en casa, ¡e intentó llevarse a Feimei!, pero la profesora Kaho y el profesor Terada no lo dejaron- suspiré un poco más aliviado- ahora estamos en la enfermería-

-¿No les hizo daño?- le pregunto asustado.

-No, pero… ¿puedes venir a buscarnos?- me pide con voz aterrada, sabía que a ambas les daba mucho miedo, muchas veces vieron como él golpeaba a mamá o incluso a mí cuando la defendía.

-Estaré allí enseguida, no te preocupes- le digo intentando tranquilizarla- dile a Feimei que estaré allí, ¿si? no se muevan de la enfermería-

-Esta bien…- me responde y luego respira profundo- te queremos hermano- me dice con ternura, yo sonrió al escucharla.

-Yo también las quiero godzillas- bromeo para aliviar la tensión, lo que funcionó ya que comenzó a gritarme molesta pero le corté, suspiré profundo y acaricié mis sienes, luego caminé hacia donde se encontraban mis amigos nuevamente.

Eriol, me miró con preocupación, yo solo asentí y frunció el ceño, él era el que sabía mejor que nadie mi condición- Debo irme- les dije a todos- los veo mañana y… - posé mi vista en Sakura que me miraba con atención- un gusto conocerte Sakura-

-El gusto es mío Li- responde sincera, tomé mis cosas y comencé a caminar a la salida, no era primera vez que me saltaba las clases, entonces, sentí como alguien corría atrás de mi antes de salir, me dí la vuelta y me fijé que era Eriol.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe amigo?- pregunta poniéndome una mano en el hombro como apoyo.

Le sonreí de lado y negué- no, estoy bien, puedo con esto, pero gracias- le agradezco sincero- por cierto, tu amiga es muy simpática- confieso.

-Si… solo no te acerques mucho a ella, lobito, ella no es presa fácil- entre cierra los ojos y yo los ruedo.

-Ja...ja, deja las tonterías por un segundo cuatro ojos- me doy la vuelta y me despido con la mano mientras camino a la escuela de mis hermanas que no estaba lejos de allí.

Me quedé por unos segundos solo con los hermanos Yamazaki, ambos me miraban esperando que hiciera algo especial, supongo, me sentía como una maga en un cumpleaños de niños de primaria, aclaré mi garganta para escapar del silencio.

-Entonces… ¿les gusta la música también?- pregunté para intentar hacer vida social, no es que fuera una experta, en realidad era pésima relacionándome con los demás, así que no sabía muy bien qué decir.

-Yo sé tocar la batería- responde Ryo apuntándose a sí mismo- mi hermano el bajo y Li toca la guitarra - cuenta con entusiasmo- a veces nos juntamos a tocar algunas canciones en el garaje de nuestra casa, podrías venir con nosotros un día de estos-

¿Una invitación con amigos? Mi corazón saltaba de la emoción, era la primera vez que haría algo así, con alguien que no sea Eriol, asentí - Me encantaría, estaré allí sin dudas-

-Perfecto- comenta Takashi, mi mejor amigo llegó a nuestro lado otra vez, estaba serio, incliné mi cabeza interrogante, pero él solo me sonrió misteriosamente, como señal que no pasaba nada, pero no le creí.

-Ya debemos irnos a la siguiente clase- dice rápidamente, por lo que todos asentimos y nos paramos para irnos a nuestra clase de matemáticas, ahora si que estaba aterrada, nunca fui buena con las matemáticas y no quiero ser el hazme reír de la clase.

Fuimos a nuestros casilleros para sacar nuestros cuadernos y libros, mi casillero estaba demasiado limpio y sin ninguna decoración, era… aburrido, así que decidí que lo decoraría apenas pudiese. Suspiré pensativa,por alguna razón me preguntaba porque el castaño se había saltado las clases, sabía que no era de mi incumbencia y que lo acababa de conocer, pero no pudo evitar llamarme la atención su cara desvanecida, como si estuviese triste, además es el que menos sonríe de todos.

-Hey chica nueva- escucho la voz de un chico a mis espaldas, cuando me volteo reconocí que era el chico molesto de la clase, mi cara de pocos amigos apareció al instante, por lógica, supe que era parte del grupito que molestaba a Eriol y a sus amigos- ¿Estas viendo algo que te gusté?- mueve las cejas y me recorre asquerosamente con su mirada.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté de mala gana mientras cerraba mi casillero, el tipo se puso atrás de mí, invadiendo completamente mi espacio personal, al instante me moví a un lado para escapar de su acecho.

-Solo presentarme como corresponde nena- me guiña el ojo y yo solo quise vomitar ahí mismo- me llamo Usui Futari- el chico era rubio y de ojos cafés, muy horribles a mi parecer, intentaba hacer una cara "varonil" pero solo me producía ganas de golpearlo cada vez más, suspiré pesado, dioses denme paciencia- y tú serás mi próxima cita-Y… mi paciencia se fue a la mierda- ¿quien dijo que saldría contigo? - me cruzo de brazos muy molesta, el chico ego de al frente no aguantó soltar una risa como si fuera la mejor broma del mundo.

-La pregunta aquí es, ¿porque no saldrías conmigo?- se acerca a mí una vez más e intentó tocarme, pero yo lo empujo haciendo que se alejara nuevamente- así que te haces la díficil, genial..., así se vuelve más interesante-

-Déjala en paz Futari- llega Eriol furioso poniéndose entre nosotros, ambos se sostienen la mirada con rabia hasta que el tan Futari suelta un bufido.

-Quedate con tu noviecita, aunque yo que tu tendría cuidado con los buitres - lo amenaza y se va con su grupo que lo esperaba un poco más allá, la tal Mihara me miró recelosa mientras el tipo ponía un brazo sobre sus hombros y comenzaban a caminar, yo solo ruedo los ojos, porque no tenía intenciones de romper a tal par de tórtolos, como sea, no llevaba aquí ni tres horas y ya tenía personas que me odiaban.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Takashi llegando a nuestro lado.

Asiento y les sonrio- Estoy bien, no me asustan un par de buitres- rió y nos vamos a nuestras clases.

 **Notas de la autora: Este si que me quedó largo, lo gracioso es que tenía escrito algo totalmente diferente pero no tenía mucho sentido, es aquí cuando me pregunto, ¿que pasaba en mi cabeza cuando tenia 12? jaja, bueno, espero que les esté gustando, es primera vez que pongo tanto drama en una historia.**

 **Gracias principalmente a los primeros reviews :**

 **Wonder Grinch: que siempre comenta mis historias y amo la suya. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Guest(?): Aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias!**

 **Melchari: Aquí esta la primera impresión de nuestros lindos castos, si lo notas bien en este capítulo no se dieron mucha importante el uno a el otro, aun que Syaoran quedó maravillado con la belleza de nuestra castaña, pronto habrán más capítulos en donde interactúen más.**

 **Karen Carrion1: Que bueno que te gustara el primer capítulo, espero que te esté gustando la personalidad de cada uno, aun que aún queda mucho para que vayamos conociéndolos más a fondo.**

 **No olviden dejar sus lindos Reviews para saber si les gustó y así seguir con el fic.**

 **Los quiere**

 **Kobato.**


	3. Nuevas amistades

**Sakura Card Captor es propiedad de las CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía así que no PLAGIAR.**

 **Esta historia la escribí hace años, apesar de tener una redacción y una ortografía horrible, en el fondo siempre me gustó, es por eso que decidí editarla y continuarla, además de darle un toque más adulto, ya que cuando la escribí solo tenia 12 añitos y ahora... ¡ya tengo 19! Como pasa el tiempo, ¿no creen? Espero que le den el apoyo y lo más importante que les guste.**

 **Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, es la hija de un famoso guitarrista, siempre vivió encerrada, junto a sus instrumentos musicales y su skate, una chica prodigio que conocerá la vida cuando tendrá que irse a vivir a Japón junto a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Eriol Hiragizawa. Conocerá personas nuevas, ambientes nuevos y lo más importante, se dará cuenta que la vida no es fácil y que hay personas como Syaoran Li, que para ellos cada día es una batalla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Aeropuerto de Tomoeda**

-Jefe ya llegué- decía un hombre mientras hablaba por teléfono con su equipaje en la otra mano.

-Muy bien, ahora encuéntrala, quiero un gran reporte, fotos, vídeos ¡TODO! Sobre ella- le decía su jefe y editor de la revista.

-Jefe pero… ¿Como la encuentro? -el hombre estaba en el teléfono en su mano mirando por todas partes- yo no sé japonés-

-Eso lo verás tú y si no regresas con un reportaje exclusivo te irás despidiendo de tu trabajo, ¿oíste?- el hombre asintió rápidamente al escucharlo- la viste en el aeropuerto de California, busca a una chica con rasgos parecidos en todas las preparatorias, centros comerciales… no sé, mientras aquí... trataré de sacarle alguna información a Fujitaka-

-Está bien jefe- El hombre cortó la llamada y se fue a tomar un taxi a un hotel.

Mientras en la oficina del Jefe…un hombre de edad miraba las portadas de sus exitosas revistas, todas enmarcadas en su gran pared frente a su escritorio, todas estas se enfocan principalmente al espectáculo, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con seguridad.

-Esta mocosa no se me escapará…, ya verás Fujitaka-

* * *

Desperté con el canto de los pájaros afuera mi ventana, nunca me había pasado antes, siempre dormía como tronco hasta que alguien me despertaba, bostecé y suspiré profundo mientras miré mi reloj en mi mesita de noche, eran apenas las 7 de la mañana.

-¿Qué?- susurré para mí sin poder creerlo aún, era sábado, ¿quién estaba despierta a esta hora un día sábado?, aún así la mañana estaba soleada y decidí que daría un paseo, porque ahora podía hacerlo, me estiré en mi cama sonriente y salté para darme una ducha y ponerme ropa cómoda, era mi cuarto día en Tomoeda y aún no conocía más que el camino a la preparatoria.

Han sido días muy buenos, Eriol y sus amigos son muy atentos conmigo, me explican cada vez que no entiendo algo y me defienden de los molestos comentarios de Mihara y Futari, aunque yo tampoco dejo me molesten, puede que sea nueva pero sé defenderme, aún así estaba feliz, por fin tenía una vida normal… aunque quisiera que mi padre estuviera aquí, sonreí de lado cuando ya estaba vestida con unos shorts azul oscuro y un top de Harry Potter color amarillo, ya que mi casa favorita de Hogwarts siempre fue Hufflepuff.

Tomé mi skate y abrí mi puerta con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, miré a ambos lados y salí despacio, bajé la escalera y salí de la casa de los Hiragizawa, podía sentir la libertad en mis pulmones, a cada impulso que le daba a mi patineta, el aire en mi rostro y en mi pelo, el fuerte olor a cerezos en el camino, era… fascinante.

Fui haciendo trucos todo el camino hasta que me dí cuenta que había llegado a otro lugar, no sabía dónde estaba ni cuánto tiempo llevaba andando, pero no le di importancia y seguí mi camino, la ciudad me parecía cada vez más especial, una parte de mi reconocía este barrio como si ya hubiera estado por aquí, estaba tan despistada en mis pensamientos que no noté que una persona iba doblando la esquina de la calle,al ver la silueta intenté frenar pero ya estaba muy encima, era demasiado tarde, por lo que ambos chocamos, lo que provocó que cayera de mi skate y la persona también cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-¡¿Acaso no ves por donde vas?! - me grita una voz que se me hizo conocida, yo me levanté algo adolorida y me giré para ayudarlo, ambos nos observamos sorprendidos al reconocernos, era el amigo de Eriol, Li Syaoran, llevaba unos vaqueros, una playera de color negro y el pelo despeinado.

-Lo siento mucho- me disculpo y lo ayudo a pararse, él acepta mi ayuda y se levanta de mala gana, comenzó a revisar si todas sus cosas seguían en sus bolsillos- lo siento mucho- repito de nuevo al ver que se sacudía su ropa.

-Eso ya lo dijiste- se escuchaba más tranquilo, me mira de reojo e hizo una mueca- ¿que haces por aquí Clow?-

-Yo solo daba un paseo y me perdí- me alcé de hombros,lo había visto muy pocas veces desde ese día en que nos dejó en el césped de la preparatoria, pensé que se había enfermado o algo así, pero al parecer estaba muy bien- ¿que haces tú aquí?-

-Vivo aquí- contesta y apunta una casa que estaba más allá, era pequeña pero muy bonita, por un momento me pregunté con quién vivía allí- venía llegando de mi trabajo-

-¿Enserio? ¿ en qué trabajas?- pregunté curiosa y también para iniciar una conversación, mientras comenzamos a caminar, no sabía bien hacia donde en realidad.

-Soy garzón en un bar- respondió seco, lo miré con atención por primera vez, el chico caminaba con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón, tenía un rostro de cansancio que se notaba por sus ojeras, un cabello castaño especial y rebelde que lo hacía ver como un chico malo de las películas de los 90 que le gustaban a mamá y unos ojos ambares muy lindos, ¿como lucirán esos ojos con más brillo? seguro sería un gran espectáculo.

-¿A dónde vamos? - pregunté esta vez, saliendo de mis pensamientos.

Él me miró con una ceja alzada - pienso ir a dejarte a tu casa, Eriol me mataría si te dejo sola- me quedé callada unos segundos, ninguno sabía que vivía junto a Eriol, pero no es nada malo ¿no?- entonces… ¿cuál es tu calle?- pregunta de mala gana.

Dejé de caminar y fruncí el ceño- no tienes que llevarme si no quieres- dije molesta, el castaño se giró y me miró con una mueca- y no me mires así- me crucé de brazos.

-Así... ¿cómo?- pregunta confundido y se acerca hasta ponerse frente a mi, era mucho más alto que yo, pero no quitaba que mi molestia se opacara.

-Como si te fastidiara -bufé- si no quieres ir conmigo no tienes que hacerlo, no soy tu responsabilidad - estaba irritada, ¿cómo un tipo así podría ser el mejor amigo de Eriol? **  
**

Syaoran quedó sorprendido, realmente no se esperaba esa reacción, pasó una mano por su cuello incómodo y suspiró pesado- si no quieres que te ayude, ¡bien!, estoy cansado, no he dormido nada y no dejaré que una niña moleste mi mañana- se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar- intenta llegar viva-

-¡Bien!- le grité.

-¡Bien!- se da la vuelta para mirarme por última vez y se despide con la mano , y así quedé en medio de la nada en una ciudad que no conocía, y para colmo, había dejado mi celular en casa por lo que no podía buscar la dirección, solté un grito de frustración y me subí a mi skate para buscar la calle, estuve más de tres horas buscando, hasta que por fin la encontré, mi estómago me sonaba del hambre que tenía ya que no había desayunado, estaba enojada, no… furiosa con Li, era un irrespetuoso y sin modales, me acerqué a la casa y justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta... Eriol la abrió primero preocupado.

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta desesperado, entré dando pisadas firmes y me fuí al comedor a sacar unas tostadas que quedaron del desayuno.

-Fui a dar un paseo…, pero sin darme cuenta llegué a un lugar que no conocía y me perdí- contaba entre dientes mientras me sentaba.

-¡¿Te perdiste?!- grita preocupado y se sentó frente a mi.

Asentí- y entonces choqué con alguien en mi skate- masticaba molesta y con el ceño fruncido- y me sorprendí cuando vi que era…- me quede callada al recordar que ese tal Li, que por cierto era el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo, por lo que no quería ser la razón por la que se pelearan- un anciano gruñón, sin gracia, irrespetuoso y sin voluntad- dije sin más.

-Oye… - suelta una risa nerviosa- pero tú lo golpeaste primero ¿no?-

Miré a mi amigo indignada- Sí… pero no fue con intensión, le pedí disculpas, además yo no sabía dónde estaba y no me quiso ayudar- inflé mis mejillas y seguí comiendo.

-Quizás no se sentía bien Sakura- apoyó su mentón en sus manos mientras me miraba divertido, como si fuera la mejor historia que le hayan contado- pero no dejes que un anciano gruñón te arruine el día, hoy te llevaré a un ensayo de mi banda-

Justo estaba tomando un poco de jugo cuando escuché eso, al instante se me vino Li a la mente y no pudé evitar ahogarme, escupí el jugo de vuelta en el vaso y comencé a toser, no sabía cómo lo vería a la cara luego de nuestra discusión, además, en realidad no estaba interesada en relacionarme con alguien de tan mal genio, Eriol me dio palmaditas en la espalda para calmar mi tos y sonrió.

-Me alegra que te emociones tanto, pero no te me mueras- ríe y me desordena el pelo, si… ojala hubiera un terremoto ahora mismo, quizás así no tendría que ver el rostro del castaño.

-Si… que emoción- sonreí con mala gana y me levanté del asiento para subir a mi habitación en silencio, Eriol se quedó abajo junto a Steve que miraba la escena en silencio, antes de cerrar la puerta pude escuchar como Eriol le preguntaba "¿Acaso dije algo malo?" y Steve le respondía " Quizás el anciano realmente era un bueno para nada", suspiré y me tiré a mi cama, escondiendo mi cara en la almohada y ahogué un grito que soltaba toda la impotencia acumulada, si supieras Steve... que tan bueno para nada es.

* * *

Después de irritarme como nunca con la amiga de Eriol, caminé a mi casa y me fuí a dormir, o al menos eso intenté, no dejaba de pensar en que quizás, solo quizás…. me había comportado como un idiota con ella, daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cama preguntándome si la chica había llegado bien a su casa, suspiré molesto y me quedé mirando el techo de mi cuarto por mucho rato, hasta que porfin pude quedarme dormido, pasaron unas…. ¿cinco horas? cuando dos huracanes entraron a mi cuarto y comenzaron a golpearme con sus almohadas.

-¡Hermano, hermano. hermano!- me gritaba Feimei mientras soltaba una risita juguetona y saltaba en la cama- ¿Adivina qué?-

Abrí mis ojos adormilado y me senté- ¿ Se les rompió la cama de tanto saltar?- bostecé mientras me estiraba.

Ambas ríen con inocencia y se ponen frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos brillosos de la emoción, ambas se parecían bastante pero aún así sabía identificarlas muy bien, Feimei tenía su cabello corto y liso, mientras que Sheifa tenía el pelo largo y un poco de chasquilla, ambas tenían los ojos ambares y el pelo castaño como yo, nadie podría dudar que somos hermanos.

-¡No! - refuta Shiefa - llevas horas durmiendo y nos prometiste que nos llevarías a la casa de Kaze - levanta los brazos con enternecimiento.

Entonces recordé que ese día me juntaría con mis amigos a ensayar algunas canciones y no supe qué decir, pero al ver a ambas esperando que respondiera con la misma emoción les sonreí y les empuje la nariz a ambas para molestarlas- ¡Si, es muy genial!- me levanté y tomé mi celular- quédense aquí, hablaré algo con mamá- ambas asintieron y se quedaron allí.

Salí de la habitación y me fuí a la habitación de nuestra madre, pero como siempre no estaba allí, entonces busqué su registro en mi celular y le marqué pero no contestó, rodé los ojos y me fijé de que tenía una foto de ella y mi padre de jóvenes sobre su mesita de noche, fruncí el ceño con desprecio, tomé la foto y la boté en el papelero, para luego salir de ahí.

Mientras volvía a mi habitación mi celular sonó y leí el mensaje de los chicos, mierda… se me había hecho tarde, corrí a mi habitación y noté que mis hermanas seguían en donde les dije.

-Vayan a cambiarse de ropa, las llevaré lo más rápido que pueda-

-¡Siiiiii!- Gritaron ambas y corrieron a su habitación para arreglarse, solo espero que a los chicos no les moleste que llegue atrasado.

Luego de que mis hermanas estaban listas, fuimos a tomar el bus de transporte, ya que no podía llevarlas a las dos en mi skate, se fueron todo el rato hablando de unas cantantes de moda que en realidad no conocía.

-¿No crees que debe ser genial ser famosa? tendríamos mucho dinero y podríamos ayudarte a ti y a mamá, tendríamos una gran mansión, mucha ropa y zapatos- comentaba Sheifa fascinada, yo les sonrío por sus ocurrencias, algún día les podré dar todo lo que necesitan y quieren y no tendrán que soñarlo, solo pedirlo.

-Si… debe ser genial- suspiro mirando por la ventana del bus.

* * *

La casa de los Yamasaki estaba muy cerca de la de Eriol, hasta incluso se podría decir que casi son vecinos, nos demoramos unos 15 minutos en skate en llegar y aunque al principio tenía cara de pocos amigos por lo ocurrido, mi amigo se encargó de hacerme sonreír con sus intentos de chistes.

-Oh vamos pequeña Sakura, aquí va otro chiste…- se pone a mi lado con el skate, yo solo fruncí los labios esperando otro chiste malo- ¿ Que le dice una iguana a su hermana gemela?...Somos… ¡Iguanitas!- comienza a reír a carcajadas y yo también comencé a reír- ¿ves? es muy bueno-

Yo negaba mientras reía- me reí de lo malo que es Eriol, pero… gracias- saltó de su skate y me hizo una reverencia, yo también paré y me dí cuenta que habíamos llegado a una casa con un jardín hermoso, estaba lleno de flores de muchos colores, rosas, claveles, margaritas...era muy bonito, quedé totalmente maravillada con la vista.

-Sakura, por aquí- me llama Eriol y me hace una seña para que lo siguiera, caminé detrás de él hasta que bajamos unos escalones y llegamos a un puerta que seguro era del sótano, apenas abrió los dos chicos que se encontraban a dentro sonrieron y se acercaron a nosotros.

-¡Chicos! que bien que llegaron, pensamos que no vendrían- se acerca el mayor de los Yamasaki y nos abraza de los hombros para llevarnos al sofá, comencé a ver el lugar y quedé helada, las paredes estaban repletas de posters de bandas muy conocidas mundialmente, pero la que seguro llamaba más mi atención era "Rain" la banda de mi padre, tenían posters por todos lados y sus vinilos pegados en la pared, comencé a sudar frío de los nervios.

-¿Clow?- me llama Ryo sentándose a mi lado- ya sé que te sucede, seguro quedaste tan impresionada con el lugar que quedaste helada ¿no? - ríe y toma su bajo para afinarlo, yo solo atiné a tragar pesado.

Eriol me miró juguetón y me guiña un ojo- oh… no tienen idea amigos, ella seguro quedó con el corazón en una mano, ¿verdad Sakura?- me pregunta de la misma manera, yo solo quería asesinarlo en frente de ellos, sabía que estaba nerviosa- además le ama a "Rain"- ya, ahora si, sujetadme que lo mato.

-En realidad… no me gustan- mentí y me senté aún más en el asiento mientras los otros dos me miraban como si estuviera loca- es... solo que mi padre los escucha todo el tiempo y ya me tiene cansada- reí nerviosa.

-Suele pasar- comenta Takashi, mientras se sentaba en la bateria- mi madre no deja de escuchar a Michael Bublé y ahora no lo soporto- hace una mueca de asco.

Eriol ríe divertido y se va al teclado mientras yo negaba con los ojos entre cerrados, volví a mirar a mi alrededor y sonreí con nostalgia, si supieran que he sido la fan número uno de mi padre desde siempre, me preguntaba cómo reaccionarían si supieran que Fujitaka Kinomoto es en realidad mi padre, suspiré pesado y me abracé a mi misma, lo extrañaba mucho.

-¿Qué les parece si Sakura nos muestra una canción? - pregunta Ryo mientras me miraba con sus ojos azules, debo admitir que era bastante guapo, todos lo eran, si fueran famosos tendrían un club de fans bastante exigente.

-Oh no- muevo mis manos y me levanto para acercarme a ellos- primero toquen una canción ustedes- doy una vuelta para mirarlos a todos y río.

-Me parece justo- Eriol se alza de hombros, acerca el micrófono a su piano y luego deja otro cerca mio, yo solo alzo una ceja curiosa- "Marvin Gaye'" chicos- Takashi suelta una sonrisa comienza el ritmo de la batería- puedes unirtenos si quieres-

-No me sé la canción- le contesto como si estuviera loco y me cruzo de brazos.

-Sé que eres buena improvisando- ríe en el microfono - 3...2...1…-

La guitarra de Ryo comenzó a sonar junto a la batería de su hermano, cerré los ojos al sentir una melodía relajante y apasionada, de color rosa pálido, me encantaba darle colores a la música, aunque suene raro. Mi amigo de pelo azabache comenzó a cantar y a tocar el teclado mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.

 _ **"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**_

 _ **You got the healing that I want**_

 _ **Just like they say it in the song**_

 _ **Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on"**_

Eriol cantaba demasiado bien, incluso cuando niños hacíamos nuestros karaokes y actuábamos los musicales que nos gustaban en la sala de mi casa, tape mi boca con mi mano derecha al ver que él me estaba cantando y me daba miradas graciosas.

 _ **"We got this king size to ourselves**_

 _ **Don't have to share with no one else**_

 _ **Don't keep your secrets to yourself**_

 _ **It's karma sutra show and tell**_

 _ **Woah, there's loving in your eyes**_

 _ **That pulls me closer**_

 _ **It's so subtle, I'm in trouble**_

 _ **But I'd love to be in trouble with you"**_

Me hace una señal con el dedo para que me acerque a él mientras yo bailaba con el ritmo, Takashi y Ryo reían divertidos a la vez que tocaban sus instrumentos.

Mi amigo me apunta con su dedo índice y yo me alejo sonriente para ir a buscar el otro micrófono, le guiño el ojo y comenzamos a cantar juntos parte del coro, mientras daba vueltas e intentábamos no reír tanto, luego dejó de cantar con la intención de darme un solo, así que lo hice, me acerqué a Ryo y comencé a cantar, él había cambiado el bajo por una guitarra eléctrica.

 ** _"And when you leave me all alone_**

 ** _I'm like a stray without a home_**

 ** _I'm like a dog without a bone_**

 ** _I just want you for my own_**

 ** _I got to have you babe_**

 ** _Woah, there's loving in your eyes_**

 ** _That pulls me closer_**

 ** _It's so subtle, I'm in trouble_**

 ** _But I'd rather to be in trouble with you"_**

Doy vueltas a su alrededor y me doy cuenta que me miraba con una sonrisa, desvié la mirada y me fui otra vez dónde Eriol, apoyé parte de mi cuerpo en el piano mientras nos cantábamos.

 ** _"Just like they say it in the song_**

 ** _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on"_**

Apenas terminamos nos abrazamos orgullosos de cómo había quedado mientras comenzamos a aplaudir, había sido bastante emocionante, ¿así se sentía mi padre cuando toca con sus amigos?

-¡OH POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!- grita Takashi- realmente cantas como un ángel- se levanta de la batería- espera a que Syaoran te escuche cantar- al escuchar el nombre del castaño me tensé otra vez, es cierto… aun no llegaba.

-Lamento la demora- entra un agitado chino por la puerta, al parecer pensé muy rápido, dejó su skate junto al mío y luego se giró para vernos, pero en realidad sus ojos chocaron con los míos y podía notar la incomodidad que expresamos , aunque más bien parecía una batalla de miradas.

-Ya pensábamos que te había pasado algo hermano- Eriol se acerca él y ambos se saludan chocando los puños- te acabas de perder a Sakura cantando con nosotros, aunque nos hiciste falta-

-Tomé tu guitarra, espero que no te haya molestado- Ryo se le acerca y le pasa la guitarra eléctrica que antes estaba tocando.

Syaoran solo sonrio de lado- no me molesta, lo sabes amigo- luego de eso vuelve a mirarme, mi respiración falló en ese momento y se notó el ambiente tenso entre nosotros, los demás se miraron entre sí sin entender nada hasta que Takashi rompió el silencio.

-Bien… iremos a buscar unas cervezas, ¿ no chicos?- mira a su hermano y a Eriol como indirecta para que vayan con él.

-Pero si puedes ir solo- Ryo se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Eriol rueda los ojos y empuja al menor entre nosotros- es que vamos por las botellas grandes idiota- golpea la cabeza de este y los tres se fueron caminando hasta desaparecer por una de las puertas, ok… eso había sido raro.

Pasaron unos segundos, aunque para mi fueron minutos, de los más incómodos en mi vida, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada ni a mirarnos, quizás debía decir algo… ¡No Sakura!, estas enojada y él te trató mal, suspiré pesado,entonces Syaoran carraspeó su garganta un poco para llamar mi atención, lo que hizo que lo mirara de reojo- por lo visto llegaste bien a tu casa- me dice con una mano en su cuello.

Alcé una ceja y me cruzo de brazos intentando mostrarme indiferente- si… no gracias a ti, por cierto, pero pude arreglármelas sola- me recorrió con la mirada y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, suspiré y me fui a sentar otra vez al sofá- ¿pudiste descansar? te veias muy cansado esta mañana-

-En realidad no mucho…- se alzó de hombros y se sienta a mi lado con cuidado, pero a la vez me daba mi espacio- la verdad es que… no pude dejar de pensar en que fui un idiota y que debí haberte ayudado- frunce los labios y fija su mirada a sus pies arrepentido.

Sonreí de lado y lo miré de reojo- y…- dije esperando una disculpa, aunque en realidad solo quería hacerlo reír, él me mira con una sonrisa de lado.

-Lo siento- las palabras por fin salieron de su boca, suspiré resignada y apoyé toda mi espalda en el sofá- ¿y…?-

Alcé una ceja- ¿Qué?-

-Me disculpé, ¿no dirás nada?-

Comencé a reír divertida, él solo me observaba como si estuviera loca- gracias por disculparte, en realidad estaba molesta pero… ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo enojarme contigo, eres muy divertido- le doy un empujoncito en el brazo- prometo no decirle nada de esto a Eriol, sé que te mataría-

Syaoran suspiró aliviado - gracias, entonces empecemos de cero- me extiende su mano como saludo y me muestra una sonrisa cordial, era muy bonita- Me llamo Syaoran Li, pero puedes llamarme Syaoran-

Le sonreí feliz y toma su mano con la mia- yo soy Sakura K… Clow- corrijo al instante, entonces me doy cuenta que nunca podré hacer amigos de verdad, se supone que los amigos no se mienten, y yo… les estoy mintiendo en lo más sencillo,mi nombre, miré a otro lado algo triste- puedes llamarme Sakura-

-Espero que seamos muy buenos amigos Sakura- su voz me sonó tan sincera que no pude evitar sonreírle- prometo ayudarte a buscar tu casa para la próxima- comenta casi como si notara que algo me había hecho sentirme triste, ambos reímos.

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta el castaño.

Me repuse rápidamente y fui a ver los posters en las paredes, recorría y caminaba toda la habitación con mi mirada-Si claro, solo sentí una corriente fría, no es nada- comenté.

-Puede ser que alguien esté hablando de ti-

Me di la vuelta y lo miré-quien sabe Syaoran- le dediqué una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

La verdad es que había llegado dos minutos antes de que me atreviera a cruzar la puerta, pero antes de que incluso pudiera tocar la puerta del sótano, una voz melodiosa me detuvo, nunca antes había escuchado algo parecido, los altos y bajos, su vibrato… podía asegurar de que era soprano, quedé todo ese rato escuchando desde afuera para no interrumpir, estaba resistiendo en entrar y unirme con mi guitarra.

Sé que sonará loco pero ahora entiendo esas leyendas de piratas en que narran que el canto de una sirena los atrapaba. Sabía que era Clow, la amiga de Eriol, incluso suspiré aliviado al darme cuenta que había llegado bien a su hogar. Es verdad… muchas veces puedo ser duro y un idiota pero nunca le haría daño a una chica, al menos no intencionalmente, apenas terminaron suspiré profundo y entré con cuidado, noté que ella llevaba la misma ropa de esta mañana.

-Lamento la demora- dice con cuidado para no sobresaltarlos, al instante se separaron de sus abrazos y me miraron sonrientes, bueno… todos menos la chica nueva, ella solo se dispuso a mirarme con sus grandes ojos verdes esmeralda, me sentí realmente incómodo.

Y lo peor… es que al parecer fuimos muy obvios porque Takashi y Eriol se dieron cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente, por lo que nos dejaron solos para ir por unas "cervezas", seguro después me bombardearían con preguntas al respecto, esos idiotas…

Al menos, sirvió para que yo pudiera disculparme y pudiéramos comenzar de nuevo, la chica no es una creída como pensé, es un poco risueña pero me parecía muy buena persona.

-¡Bien extranjeros a llegado el momento de unas cervezas!- aparece Eriol con una pack y luego Ryo con otro atrás con cara de pocos amigos.

-Dijeron que eran grandes…- comenta el rubia decepcionado mientras se sienta a mi lado, yo le pongo una mano en el hombro en forma de apoyo.

-Eres un malagradecido, ni siquiera deberías beber a tu edad - le digo mi amigo rubio, los cuatro llevábamos una amistad de años, conocí a los hermanos Yamasaki cuando tenia tan solo 9 años, luego cuando Takashi y yo teníamos 10 y Ryo 9 años llegó Eriol, desde ahí que somos inseparables, recuerdo una vez que le pregunté a Takashi porque él y su hermano eran tan distintos, entonces me explicó que eran hijos de distintos padres, razón de porqué Ryo era un rubio de ojos azules, mientras que mi otro amigo era de pelo negro y ojos cafés.

Todos dirigimos la mirada en Sakura cuando tomó una de las latas de cerveza con curiosidad, no se veía como una chica que tomara seguido, y lo confirmé cuando ví el ceño fruncido de Eriol y como le quitaba la cerveza de las manos.

-¡Hey!- reclamó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah… ah- negó rotundamente- no tienes permitido tomar bajo mi cuidado- abrió la cerveza y le dió un sorbo, cerró los ojos intentando no llorar por lo buena que estaba- una vez que la pruebas… no puedes dejarla- le da un beso a la lata.

-Que aguafiestas eres Hiraguizawa- Takashi tomó una y se la pasó a Sakura, quien le sonrió agradecida y miró a el inglés retadora- déjala que al menos, la pruebe ¿ nunca la has probado? -

-No… - responde algo avergonzada, la abre con cuidado y la olorosa- aunque no huele muy bien- frunce los labios y nos mira, lo que causa que todos riamos.  
Eriol niega- bien… la verdad es que la primera vez a nadie le gusta, así que esperaré tu cara de asco- comienza a sacar su celular y poner la cámara, la punta con esta con una sonrisa traviesa- listo, puedes hacerlo-

Yo solo negué y rodé los ojos, Sakura le dio una probada con cuidado, y luego puso una cara pensativa, todos estábamos pendientes de su reacción - es… ¡Dioses, es buenísima! - da otro sorbo mucho más grande y se sienta junto a mí, Eriol borró enseguida la sonrisa en su rostro y apagó la grabación.

-¿Decías?- lo miré travieso, él solo me mira con cara de pocos amigos y me levanta el dedo de al medio.

-Cállate chino- bebé otra vez un gran sorbo.

Me fijé que Ryo no despegaba en ningún momento la vista de la chica, como si estuviera hipnotizado, si… Sakura es linda, pero la acababa de conocer, pero bueno… como siempre Ryo era el tipo enamoradizo, siempre caía por las mujeres y siempre éramos nosotros los que nos dedicamos a recoger esos pedazos.

-¿Sucede algo? - me pregunta ella a mi lado , enseguida pestañeé varias veces despertando de mis pensamientos, la miré y asentí- que bien, ¿podrías pasarme otra? - me muestra su lata vacía- por favor…- me pide.

Agarré otra y se la extendí pero antes de que la tomara se la alejé- solo la mitad, no quiero que termines ebria - ella rueda los ojos y la toma.

-Bien…- la abre y la alza para hacer un brindis- por nuestra nueva amistad- mira a todos emocionada.

-¡Por nuestra nueva amistad- Dijimos todos alzando nuestras latas, que luego chocamos sonrientes, después de eso conversamos un largo rato, miré de reojo a la chica que reía por las historias de Takashi, al instante sonreí de lado, al parecer no era tan malo que se haya unido a nuestro grupo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Les traigo por fin un capítulo, la verdad es que lo tenía hace mucho escrito pero no había podido editarlo porque viaje a la casa de mi familia en mi tierras natales y he estado compartiendo con ellos, en fin, espero se hayan divertido mucho. Por fin Sakura y Syaoran tienen más actividad entre ellos, ¿que les parece su relación? Sakura es una chica que quiere descubrir el mundo mientras que Syaoran lo conoce demasiado, solo que más las partes malas que buenas, espero que ambos comiencen una buena amistad... o no. jiji Lo sabrán mientras sigan leyendo los próximos capítulos.**

 **Espero que dejen sus REVIEWS, con ideas, críticas, opiniones, ¡ lo que ustedes quieran!**

 **Por cierto, mañana ya es noche buena...por lo que les deseo de todo corazón una hermosa NAVIDAD, con sus seres queridos.**

 **Los quiere.**

 **Kobato.**


End file.
